piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2007 Piston Cup Season
The 2007 Piston Cup was best known for being a heavily changed season. Chick Hicks was fired before the 2006 Nightdona 500 while Rusty Cornfuel, James Cleanair, Chuck Armstrong, Brush Curber, Haul Inngas, Aiken Axler, Manny Flywheel, and Davey Apex all retired. They got replaced by Phil Tankson, Brick Yardley, Jack Depost, T.G Castlenut, Johnny Clark (Fiber Fuel racer until 2010 when Fiber Fuel died), Parker Brakeston, Dud Throttleman and Liam Inngas (son of Haul and Retread racer until 2009, when the sponsor was replaced by Intersection in 2009) The 2008 Piston Cup would see more change with racers Kevin Racingtire, Johnny Blamer, Billy Oilchanger, Misti Motorkrass, Crusty Rotor and Mac Icar retired. All were replaced by Drew Tireson, Tommy Highbanks, Bobby Swift, Rev N Go Racer, Rev Roadages and Apple Racer. Racers Tow Cap 4 - Jack Depost (Rookie) Dale Earnhardt Inc. 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr Vitoline 24 - Brick Yardley (Rookie) Nitroade 28 - Phil Tankson (Rookie) Mood Springs 33 - Dud Throttleman (Rookie) Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 42 - Cal Weathers Revolting 48 - T.G Castlenut (Rookie) Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs FWD 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Johnny Clark (Rookie) Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Parker Brakeston (Rookie) Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvihill Rev-N-Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Liam Inngas (Rookie) Gask-Its 80 - Sage Vanderspin Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot Apple 84 - Mac Icar Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Rust-eze 95 - Lightning McQueen Tach-O-Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil' Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - Cal Weathers #Las Vegas 400 - Lightning McQueen #Texas 350 - T.G Castlenut #Olympus 500 - Murray Clutchburn #Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Misti Motorkrass #Palm Mile 300 - Mac Icar #BnL 500 - Lightning McQueen #Vitoline 350 - Dale Earnhardt Jr #New York 400 - Dud Throttleman #Homestead 350 - Cal Weathers #Clutch Aid/Cozen 400 - Dale Earnhardt Jr #Mood Springs 400 - Todd Marcus #Nitroade 400 - Dirkson D'Agostino #N20 Cola 400 - Lightning McQueen #Michigan 400 - Parker Brakeston #Los Angeles 500 - Floyd Mulvihill #Rev N Go 350 - Mac Icar #Brickyard 400 - Cal Weathers #Mario Andretti 400 - Lightning McQueen #Gasprin 400 - Kevin Racingtire #Copper Canyon 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Calladega 500 - Darren Leadfoot #Boston 350 - Ponchy Wipeout #Tow Cap 400 - Brick Yardley #Leak Less 400 - Kevin Shiftright #Fei 400 - Ponchy Wipeout #No Stall 350 - Sage VanDerSpin #Sputter Stop 400 - Slider Petrolski #Spare Mint 400 - Ponchy Wipeout #Cartinsville 400 - Lightning McQueen #Pinkie and Spike 400 - Lightning McQueen #Sidewall Shine 350 - Todd Marcus #Heartland 500 - Darren Leadfoot #Revolting 400 - Ponchy Wipeout #Richmond 400 - Todd Marcus #Dinoco Light 350 - Lightning McQueen Top 12 ranking # Lightning McQueen # Darren Leadfoot # Todd Marcus # Cal Weathers # Brick Yardley # Ponchy Wipeout # Kevin Shiftright # Winford Bradford Rutherford # Mac Icar # Dirkson D'Agostino # Dale Earnhardt Jr # Ernie Gearson Trivia * Cal Weathers is 4th because he crashed in the 2007 Dinoco Light 350. This allowed Darren Leadfoot and Todd Marcus to place 2nd and 3rd in that race causing them to beat Cal in the standings. * Ernie Gearson also places in the top 12 for the first time in almost 10 years (1999) * Kevin Racingtire, Misti Motorkrass, and Mac Icar win their last race wins before retiring that season. Category:Piston Cup Seasons